


She Will be Loved

by redmoon3



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bad summary is bad, Did I mention it's Fem!Tsuna?, Family Feels, First post here, Fluff, Gen, I have not idea what I'm going, I think?, Maybe Romance? - Freeform, Please don't be too hard on me, Transmigration, i don't know how to tag, later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmoon3/pseuds/redmoon3
Summary: Fem!Tsuna. This story is a kind of transmigration story. For a brief summary. Tsuna comes to in the form of a baby. Her father hates her at first. In time she charms him with her cuteness. Maybe romance later on when she gets older, who knows. Rated T to be safe, most likely K+





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is something i am writing after having read the manhwas: Daughter of the Emperor and One Day I Became a Princess. It is heavily inspired by them, so if you read them and say this is the same or similar that is why, lol. Im mostly writing it to try out this writing style. i hope you enjoy this first chapter ^_^
> 
> I don't know why my grammar stinks so bad ^^; I also posted this on ff.net. Dunno why I'm mentioning it, but figured, why not
> 
> Also, the characters will most likely be moderately to very OOC. Ages of course are gonna be different.
> 
> "blahblah"-Talking
> 
> _blahblah_ monologue/ thoughts later on

_What the?_ I turned my head from right to left and didnt recognize anything around me. _What's going on?_

_Why do I feel like I'm not in my body? This is too weird._ I lifted my hands and stared blankly at the tiny hands that came into view. I opened my mouth to speak and all that came out were gurgles. _Oh, that's why, because I'm not._

I flinch a little as I'm suddenly surrounded by a group of women that I don't recognize. They are cooing at me softly.

_That reaction, my small hands, and I can't speak. I must be a baby._ I felt relief at coming to this conclusion, but that relief was short lived as it finally dawned on me. _This isn't my body, this isn't any place I recognize. I'm surrounded by people that I don't know. I can't move and I don't know what going on._

Feelings of fear and uncertainty well up inside me and I start to cry. _Gosh, my voice is loud._

I freak out a little at the feeling of being lifted, but calm down once in the comfort of someone's warm embrace.

"Shh, shh. Don't cry, little one. You're alright." A soft melodious voice soothes me. My crying turns to sniffles and I look to see who is comforting me. A young woman with brown hair tied in a neat bun, with warm brown eyes, that is probably around my age, or rather my previous age stares back at me.

"There, there. Are you hungry?" She asks, and turns to tell another woman to bring me some milk.

_No, I'm not hungry. I'm scared._ I want to say, but all that comes out of my mouth are gurgles.

The bottle is brought and I drink all of it. _Maybe I was a little hungry, after all._ "Time for your nap." The woman feeding me murmured and placed me into an uncomfortable crib. "Sleep tight."

Turning my head I watch her walk to the other side of the room and sit down to knit, humming softly.

All I can do is lay here and think about what could have happened. I remember getting stabbed by my ex-boyfriend, and being taken to the hospital in critical condition. Then, when I opened my eyes next I am here, in the form of a baby.

_Waah! What is going on!? This can't be real. I must be going crazy. Yes, that's it. I must be in a mental institute from the trauma of what happened and hallucinating._ I stare at my small sharp nails and scratch my arm a little. It hurts. _Oh no, this is real!_ I almost panic again.

_Ok, ok. Let's just calm down and think this through. First things first let's see where I am._ Looking around all I see is a simple, albeit, huge room decorated in expensive looking trinkets, portraits, and beautifuly embroidered curtains.

I look look towards the woman again and study her. She is wearing a simple black dress with an apron on the front. She is actually really beautiful with some of her hair falling into her eyes and a smile on her lips as she keeps humming a song I don't recognize. Could she be my "mother?" I'm not sure, since I don't even know what I look like myself.

This room, although simple, looks like it is part of a pretty big place and actually feels like an expensive place to live.

"Oh! You're still awake, princess?"

I felt my eyes almost bug out of my sockets. _Pr-pr-princess?! Who's she calling princess?_ I couldn't stop a started yelp from escaping my mouth.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" I was quickly picked up and patted down lightly, as if to check for injuries. "Oh my, when did this happen?" She asked, referring to the scratch I inflicted earlier. "Let's get that cleaned up."

I didn't hear anything she said after the word princess. _I'm a princess? How did this happen?_ Although, it was always my childhood dream to be a princess it wasn't anymore. I'm an adult, after all. That did explain some things, such as the expensive feel of this room, and that this woman is most likely not my mom, but a maid.

"How is the young princess?" Another voice asked, startling me. I thought it had just been us two.

"Hana, you surprised the princess." She scolded the younger looking maid lightly, then softened her tone. "She is fine. Just a little scratch bothering her."

_Uh... It's more than just a scratch that's bothering me! My whole life was literally ripped away from me and now it sounds like I'm going to be living a completely different one._

_Somehow I feel defeated. What else can happen now?_

The door to the room slammed open making everyone jump. "Y-your highness. Greetings." I felt the one holding me shift as she curtsied.

Looking towards the door I freeze as I see a young man, with spiky blond hair that fell into his eyes slightly and piercing blue eyes. I felt my heart drop for some reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually pretty hard to write, lol. I couldnt decide whether to italicize things or just leave them as regular text. I wasnt sure if it would be confusing or not. The tenses are kind of annoying to remember. This is kind of a mess, but please bare with me as I try to improve. Hopefully, my writing gets better as the story progresses.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this!
> 
> -redmoon3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder:
> 
> "blahblah"-Talking  
>  _blahblah_ Inner monologue/ thoughts later on
> 
> Side Note: Just a reminder that this story is heavily influenced and inspired by the manhwas: Daughter of the Emperor and One Day I Became A Princess.
> 
> Another Note: Sorry, the format is all over the place. Im still trying to figure out how I want to format this. If it gets confusing let me know!
> 
> I'll try to keep the story moving along at a steady pace, though it might be a bit slow as this is about how she comes to be loved, and their lives from there on as she grows and develops.

"What is that?" He asked, his tone cold as ice.

"This is your daughter, your highness." She replied, softly.

"Mine?" He questioned. _That's what she just said._ I felt a little annoyed. "I don't need it. Get rid of it."

_It? It? I'm a baby! Not some trash to get rid of!_

"But, your highness..." She trailed off and I saw the hesitance on her face and I understood. Since, he is my father and I am a princess, he is either the king or a prince. There is no going against them, especially this guy it seems. Looking back at him I felt a shiver go through me, he looks crazy.

_Are you sure he's my father, lady?_

"You won't?" His tone is deceptively nice, and that is even more terrifying than the one from earlier. "Then I will."

A hand was suddenly around my throat and it got hard to breathe fast. I didn't make a sound though.

_Please, I was stabbed to death in my, I'm guessing, previous life. This is nothing compared to that pain._

I stared into his cold eyes as he slowly killed me and didn't react.

"Y-your highness, please!" _Do you have a death wish, lady? If this guy doesn't hesitate to kill a baby, you're a goner._ "L-let me have her."

"Oh?" He sounded amused. "You want to have it?"

_Quit calling me it, already!_

To my shock his grip on my throat loosened and I can finally breathe. Coughing, I tried to pay listen to what they were saying.

"Yes, I would like her." She tried to sound confident, but I heard the slight fear in her voice.

There was silence for a long moment. I could practically feel him staring holes into my body. "Keep it away from me, and if I see it again. It's dead." He finally spoke.

"Thank you, your highness." She bowed low to the ground as he walked away.

_No! Don't bow to this monster; he doesn't deserve it._ I kicked my feet and made as much of a fuss as I could.

"There, there." She ran her fingers through my short hair. "You were very brave. I'm so proud of you, Princess Tsuna." She praised. I stopped moving. Tsuna. That must be my name now. It hit me all of a sudden that this really is real. I won't hear my name anymore; I'm no longer who I was before. I never thought I would cry over a name, but here I am tearing up over the name I lost.

"You're alright now, princess. You're safe." I sniffled. _Were you listening? I will never be safe as long as I live in this place._

"Kyouko!" Hana exclaimed. Ow, she's loud. "I can't believe you did that. I definitely thought you were a goner."

_Me, too._

"You know the king doesn't kill his own people." So he's the king then. More important than I thought. Why was she so afraid then? How curious.

Hana looks doubtful. "Isn't his child his people, too?"

_Yeah, aren't I?_ How will she answer that.

"It's different. You know his majesty doesn't want an heir."

_Then he plans to abandon this kingdom when he dies? Or will be appoint someone?_

This is getting more and more curious.

_Oh well, none of my business._

All these events and thinking is making me tired. I think a nap is in order. I closed my eyes and was asleep before I knew it, but even my sleep wasnt peaceful.

My eyes snapped open with a gasp. Not even my dreams are an escape, it seems. i shivered as i recalled the knife coming down on me and the pain i felt.

It's dark now and no one is around. I huffed. Where is everyone? Shouldn't there be someone here in case something happens? You would think a princess would be protected better.

Then again the king hates me and wants me dead, so he probably souldnt bat an eye if someone were to come in here and try something.

_This life is gonna suck so bad._

I groaned at the thought of what my life will be like.

_Miserable, most likely._

_Ok, i just have to survive till i can talk and maybe I can convince Hana or Kyouko to get me out of here. All I have to do is make sure I never encounter that jerk of a father, and everything should be good._

With that thought in mind i drifted off to, a thanfully, peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! There's one more chapter I have done that I'm gonna post, but that will be tmrw, since it's already late, and I have to re-edit some things before I post it. 
> 
> Till then~  
> redmoon3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying hi, lol ^.^
> 
> "Blahblah" - talking
> 
> _inner monologue/thoughts_

Time sure does fly. It's already been 3 months since I woke up here and I am slowly getting used to living a pampered life.

I hate being too dependent on people though, so I am glad that moving has gotten a little easier. It means that in a few more months I will be able to at least crawl.

I can't really do much yet, which makes me curse when I look up to see whose shadow is over me and see my father.

Oh?" He stares down at me. "Looks like you have a death wish."

_No, actually I don't, thank you very much. Now, if you could just move along, that'd be great._

"I can make it come true for you, if you want." I freeze as he approaches with a sword. I feel panic grip me. Sword... Knife... Stabbing... Pain... Death...

"Your highness!" Kyouko appears suddenly, curtsying hurriedly. She scoops me up into her arms and I can breathe easily again. "Greetings." She curtsies again.

"Did I not say to keep it out of my sight?"

_There you go again, calling me it. I hate you so much._

"Yes, you did, your highness," I can't help admiring how she is able to keep her composure in the face of danger. "But, may I ask the reason you are walking through here?"

"Do I need a reason to walk the grounds of my palace's?" He sounds dangerous.

_Let it go kyouko, please, just let it go._

I start to fuss to get her moving, but it doesn't work.

"Of course not, your highness. It's just... You don't usually come around the Rose Palace garden, that's all."

_Kyouko! You are amazing and I love you, but please don't do this while I am in your arms. I want to live..._

He huffs. "This just happened to be the fastest way to get to the Jade Palace from my starting point." I stare between him and Kyouko and I can tell from her face that she doesn't believe that for a second. Even the knight that is with him looks amused by this answer.

Even with the noise they were making I feel myself become sleepy from the earlier panic attack I almost had, and so end up yawning widely.

"Disgusting." He sneers.

_Disgusting?! How dare you call a cute baby disgusting, you jerk!_ I try to say, but all that came out were baby sounds. "Bua bua ba ffff ehhh."

_Noo, I really wanna tell this jerk off! Dejected tears slide down my face._

"My, my, looks like it's time for a nap." Kyouko rubs my back soothingly. "We will be off now, your highness." She curtsies, and starts hurrying away.

_Smooth exit, Kyouko! I'll have to learn that for when I get older._

"I didn't dismiss you." _Or not._

She stops in her tracks and turns back around. "Of course, your highness. My apologies."

There is an awkward moment where we all kind of just stare at each other. His knight looks like he is holding back his laughter, and eventually fails and starts laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" He snaps.

_Whoa, guy, you better shut up before he actually snaps._

"Nothing, nothing." He says, waving his hand as if to dismiss the question.

_Wha-? You're being too casual with the king! He could punish you!_

"Idiot." He scowls at the knight, then turns back to us. I feel myself pale as his intense gaze shifts to me.

_Don't stare at me, you weirdo. Shouldn't you be doing something important right now?_

"Lets go." He finally left, and I'm not the only one to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Looks like we'll have to find a new place to picnic from now on." Kyouko muses as she walks back to my personal palace.

_Is it normal for a baby to live separately from the parents around here?_ I wonder. In my case it makes sense; I am hated, after all, but no one mentions anything about it being strange.

Oh well, not like I really care. The less I see of that cold, uncaring king the better.

Thats what i thought, at least, so why? I wanna ask Hana. _Why does this keep happening?_ I wonder as I stare at the king for what feels like the hundredth time in two days. _Why do I keep seeing you everywhere?! Does a king usually have this much free time?_

"Greetings, your highness." Hana curtsies a little clumsily.

I can't help but feel bad for Hana. She is still a young girl, barely a teenager and already having to take on this kind of responsibility to help her family.

Unlike a lot of the people in this palace Hana does not come from a privileged background, but instead from a life of poverty. Seeing her parents struggle everyday to put food on the table Hana, the kind-hearted girl she is, offered to be sold in order for her family to gain some money.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, she caught the eye of the son of one of The kings knights, and was brought to the palace right away. From there she has been living a life she could only dream of; a warm bed to sleep in and food to eat every night. They even paid her a little, so that she could send money back to her family, whom she visited once a month. It is all thanks to the king's kindness she would always say.

Still, she always gets too anxious and afraid when anywhere near the king, so she tends to make little mistakes she gets scolded for later. Thankfully, no one is around to see if anything happens aside from the king, who doesn't really care and his knight.

A grunt is all she gets in return.

_Come on! Why are you such a jerk? Even a slight head nod would have been nicer than that! I can't wait till I can talk. I'll tell you off so bad._

"It's ok, princess." Hana murmurs when I start to fuss. "I'll get your food soon."

"It is more energetic than the first time I saw it." He muses, and it sounds more like he is observing some wild animal instead of a child.

"Yes, your highness, she is already 3 months old." Hana sounds proud. I coo up at her in appreciation and she coos back at me, making me giggle without meaning to.

_Baby instincts are strong._

"We must be going, your majesty. It is almost time for your meeting with the royal advisor." The knight commented.

"Whatever, G. It's probably about the same thing as always." He dismisses. He hasn't taken his eyes off me the whole time we've met. It is unsettling, but he doesn't look like he wants to kill me unlike the last times I saw him, so I guess that's an improvement?

The knight, G, ( _finally, I know his name_ ) huffed. "You know how Alaude gets when you're late."

"Hmm." Is his only response.

"I give up!" He throws his hands up in the air. "I'll let Alaude find you himself, and I'll let him scold you all he wants."

"Don't be such a drama queen." The king ( _what the heck is his name? Will no one tell me about my "father"?_ ) scolds, then with one last glance at me he walks away.

"His majesty has been showing up in such odd places lately." Hana comments to Kyouko once we reach my room.

"You think so, too?" Kyouko asks.

"I'm getting a bit worried." Hana admits.

"Don't be. If he were going to do something he would have done it by now. The princess is safe." Kyouko assures.

Kyouko is always level headed. From what I've heard when others gossipped about her: she's a beautiful, kind young woman who, unlike Hana, was born into an influential family. Her family wanted to sell her off to a rich family in another country, so they could have even more money, and so she ran away with her older brother who wanted to protect her from their family's greed.

In their time on the run they faced a lot of hardships and struggled to survive on their own as young teens. It was by pure chance that her brother somehow got involved in a fight the king, prince at the time, was having and helped him get out of it unscathed. From then on they were brought to the palace and given work and have lived peaceful lives, and so have been loyal to the king ever since.

I grudgingly admit to myself that it was an admiral thing to do, but at the time he had also been a completely different person from what I have heard.

As they spoke to each other I learned about my father. King Giotto Vongolia ( _finally, I know his name, too!_ ) once a quiet, thoughtful, and kind child has become a scary, violent, crazy person whose hands are stained with the blood of his enemies. He does not listen to logic and sees violence as the only solution to things that displease him. 

_How did I get so unlucky to have a father such as this?! I must have done something horrible in my past life that I can't remember. God can't be this unfair for not reason._

"We shouldn't get too attached, Kyouko." Hana murmurs. "His majesty did not kill her, but he does not want her. She will most likely be sold when she is older."

"No," Kyouko shook her head. "That won't happen; I won't let it."

"What will you do?" Hana sounds really worried now.

"We will run." She said simply. "I will take her away from here."

"Kyouko!" Hana practically shrieks, and I want to do the same. It is just too crazy an idea. "You can't do that. You could be killed!"

Kyouko laughs a little and I again take a moment to admire how well she can keep her composure. "It's still too early to be thinking these kinds of things. Let's enjoy our time with the princess without any worries."

I smile up at them to ease their worries and they smiled back. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. Kyouko and Hana... I want them to enjoy the time we spend together and be happy; I don't want them to worry about me anymore.

I steel my resolve.

_Just you wait, "father", I will make you love me no matter what._

I am determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! The longest chapter so far! Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is here! I forgot to post it here, lol. Please enjoy!

I stare up at the ceiling boredly as I lay in my crib waiting for sleep to come and send me to dreamland. As an adult I would have killed for a nap; as a baby it's one of the only things I can do and it's annoying me. I can't sleep on demand.

Since I can't sleep maybe it's time to start formulating my attack plan.

_Let's think; what would make him pay any attention to me? Maybe acting cutesy? No, that won't work, I'm already adorable and he hates me. Demanding attention? No, that'd probably get me killed._

_Ah! Maybe if I ignore him! Or be indifferent to him whenever I see him? That might work. Hmm... It doesn't sound that good..._

_Oh well, it's all I've got, so it'll have to do for now._

"Oh, you're still awake, princess." Kyouko murmurs. I smiled and raised my hands up to her so she'd pick me up.

"Can't sleep?" She questions to herself, as she does so. "Hm, maybe a walk in the garden will help?"

 _Yes! Any way to get out of this room._ I kick my feet happily to let her know it is a good idea.

"Alright, alright," she laughs lightly. "Let's get you into proper clothes. It's a little chilly out, so we won't be out too long, ok?"

This is one thing I absolutely love about Kyouko; she speaks to me as a person, not just as if I am a baby. It'd be easy for her to just do as she pleases, but she takes the time to explain the things that she will do.

"Have you noticed that the princess hardly cries?" Hana asks suddenly. She is holding me in place as Kyouko pulls a warm wool dress over my head. It is a nice shade of brown and feels soft and warm. I instantly love it. My hair is still pretty short, so all she does is put a cute headband with a flower on it.

"I have noticed that." Kyouko confirms. "It is a little worrying, but she is developing very well overall, so I think it is not something to fuss about." She slides a blanket around me and picks me up. I almost melt at the feeling of warmth and security that I am feeling.

Hana doesn't look convinced, so I smile up at her happily to ease her worries. The frown on her face turns into a smile and she lightly touches my cheek. "I suppose."

"Would you like to come along?" Kyouko asks.

"I can't. The cooks have asked for my help in making dinner, since one of them is sick." She sounds regretful.

"It's alright, dear." Kyouko assures. "You can walk with us until we reach the kitchen."

"Ok." She replies happily. Once we reach the kitchen Hana fawns over me for a few more minutes until she is called away by the cook. That is when we make our way outside for our walk.

Kyouko's pace is neither quick nor slow. It is a comfortable enough pace that I can look around and notice new details around the garden that I hadn't before; such as how it's not overgrown anymore and how there is now a stone bench by the lake. There is also a spot in the center of the garden that looks like a nice place to have a tea party, which is probably it's purpose.

 _What's with that? Is Giotto planning to take this garden and use it for himself?_ My eyes narrowed. _This is my garden; it belongs to Rose palace and I live there, so it's mine. It's a childish way of thinking, but it's a reasonable assumption, right?_

"My, the king is really making this garden more welcoming for you, isn't that nice of him, Tsuna?" She has taken to calling me by my name when we are alone, which makes me happy because it makes me feel more like a person and less like a title.

I huff. _For me? Yeah, right. He's clearly trying to make it more appealing for when he takes it over. Clever, Giotto, very clever._

"Oh, King Giotto. Greetings." Kyouko curtsies. "I was just thinking how much more lovely the garden has gotten thanks to you." She smiles prettily.

He hums in response, glancing towards me and I freeze for a moment before remembering my plan.

_Ok, here he is. Plan A start!_

I look at anywhere but him and when I do look at him it's only for a moment, and I make sure to not look too interested in his reaction to this.

"The princess seems to like it very much as well." She continues speaking. Most likely taking my looking around so much as interest.

"She is ignoring me." He said suddenly, eyes narrowed in obvious annoyance.

"She is still a baby; nothing holds her attention for too long." She explains. _No, he's right, Kyouko._ I feel triumphant at getting a reaction out of him.

"Useless." He sneers. "Why am I letting such a useless creature live?" He questions.

_Oh no. He's really getting mad. Scrap plan A; it will most likely get me killed if I continue. Time for plan B, which is probably just as awful as plan A. Let's hope it doesn't also almost get me killed._

Gazing towards him I smile and babble happily, or at least it sounds like it, but I'm actually calling him every bad name I can think of.

"Oh my," Kyouko sounds surprised. "She's never been this energetic before. She must recognize you as her father." She sounds happy about that for some reason.

That earns her a deep frown from him and a snicker from G, which in turn gets him a glare from Giotto.

Without another word he walks away. G pauses beside us. "The princess is cute today, too." He smiles, poking my cheek playfully and then hurrying to catch up to Giotto.

"You're always cute." Kyouko coo'd softly. I smile sleepily; this walk really did help put me to sleep.

I snapped my eyes open as I felt a strong presence above me. It is shocking to see that it is Giotto who stands above me. Oh, I'm in my crib. No one is around except us two, it makes me feel anxious and uncomfortable, but I suppress the feeling and just look up at him curiously. He stares back at me and when he speaks his words are chilling.

"So innocent and defenseless," Giotto murmurs his hand coming to rest on my throat, as it had months ago, but not tightening this time. "Not knowing anything and smiling so happily up at a killer, as if I couldn't easily snap your neck."

I stare up at him silently. Somehow he is different than usual. His expression is unreadable and his tone is as cold as ever, but I can feel there is something different from before. It is so different that I actually feel kind of bad.

Unconsciously, I lift my hand and rest it on top of the one on my throat. He jerks back and my eyes go wide. _What did I just do? This damn bleeding heart of mine!_

Looking away to avoid his gaze I am relieved when there is no sign of repercussions for touching him. _Would he actually hurt a baby just for touching him?_ I wonder, and then scoff inwardly. _Duh. He tried to kill me just for being born 3 months ago._

Turning to look back at him he is no longer beside my crib, but closer to the window, staring out to the garden thoughtfully.

"Why did I come here?" He questions suddenly. "There is no reason for me to have come here."

He frowns and I breathe a silent sigh of relief when he leaves, ignoring me.

 _What was that all about? That was so weird._ I fretted a little. _What was up with him all of a sudden? But, more importantly, who the hell is this guy?!_ I stare at the man that suddenly appeared beside me in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story! I wanna give a special thanks to those that subscribed to me and the 2 people that left me kudos! Thanks a lot! ^.^
> 
> How odd... I can't figure out why a second note is showing up at the end, and the one from the first chapter, at that, lol 🤔


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, kid." He smirks and leans down closer, causing me to be momentarily distracted by his curly sideburns bouncing a little. "So, you're the Kings daughter, huh?"

_Yeah, what of it?_

"Hmm..." His expression is contemplative. "You look nothing like your father... How odd, considering how strong the Vongola trairs are."

 _What are you trying to get at?_ I want to ask.

He must have noticed my confused expression. "Oh well, nothing to worry about for the moment." He concludes.

_Again, who the hell are you?_

Of course I don't get an answer and he's gone as quickly as he appeared, silently slipping out the door.

 _Today has been so weird._ I think absently. Too tired to question anything anymore I close my eyes, ready to fall asleep and forgot this weird day.

"It's Christmas!" I'm startled awake by the happy exclamation.

"Hana! You scared Tsuna." Kyouko admonishes.

Hana smiles sheepishly. "Sorry, Kyouko, Tsuna." She apologizes sincerely, so I can't even really be mad at her. Whatever. "I'm just so excited to spend the next few days with my family."

 _Ok. Thats a good reason to be excited._ She sees them at least once a month already, but to see them during such a happy and festive time of year is something special. I'm happy for her. In times like these I am reminded that, despite her responsibilities, she truly is just a child. She must miss her parents terribly. Seeing them as she does must be nice, but it's not the same as truly living and spending her days with them.

I frown and wonder, not for the first time, how my own, or rather my old parents are doing. How shocked my parents and brother must have been to hear that their only daughter/sister had been murdered. I'm left with a lot of regrets. I wish I had been able to say goodbye to them or tell them I love them. I didn't get to apologize for not being a better daughter or a nicer sister and I didn't even get the chance to try and be one.

It's hard not to dwell on all the things I could have done better and how I could have been better in my past life. _I'll just have to try and be better in this new life of mine, I suppose._

Kyouko smiles fondly at her. "Alright, Hana, let's get the princess dressed for the day."

As they discuss what dress to choose I feel myself starting to go crazy. They've been going back and forth between the same two dresses for an hour. _Just pick one already._ I wanna cry.

"The red one it is!" Hana sounds triumphant. It is obvious that it is the dress that she wanted from the start.

Kyouko huffs a laugh and nods. Once I am all dressed and accessorized Kyouko holds me in front of the mirror. I study my reflection; the dress is a deep red and has long sleeves that hug my arms before flaring out at my forearms. The length stops a few inches before my ankles, so the white stocking are visible, and my black dress shoes are clean and shiny. They placed a matching red headband with flowers on my head completing the outfit.

_These dresses are so puffy it's uncomfortable and the headband is kind of tight... Oh well, at least I look super cute._

There is a knock at the door that catches everyone off guard. All the employees of Rose Palace come in when they need to. There is no reason to knock.

"Come in." Kyouko calls.

The door opens. _It's G. How rare._ "The King wishes to have an audience with the princess."

_What?_

No one says anything for a moment and then Kyouko starts giggling. "What a strange way of saying he wants to see his daughter."

_Kyouko, have you hit your head? There is no way he called for me just to see me. He must have called to set a date for my execution._

I blink when G agrees. "Now, isn't that the truth." He shakes his head slightly in exasperation. "Come. You know how he gets when he's made to wait."

"Would you like to come with us?" She asks Hana, who quickly shakes her head. For all her gratitude towards the king her fear still wins, it seems.

"That's alright." She assures. She quickly bundles me up before turning towards G. "Lead the way, sir knight."

"Just G is fine." He says and starts walking us through the palace and out to the garden. As we walk I realize that Jade palace and Rose palace are connected by the garden.

 _Hmm... Something seems off. After his training, from what I've seen when we're outside, he usually comes from the direction of Jade palace. Where is he going to that he walks toward Rose palace? Shouldn't he just head to Jade palace from the training grounds?_ I ponder this as we walk through the the entrance.

Jade palace is a lot bigger than Rose palace, which isn't a surprise considering it's where the king lives. The designs in the palace are a lot more intricate, too, with flowing curves and swirls on the walls and lovely arches. There is gold pretty much everywhere. _How does no one get tempted to take anything?_ I wonder. _Oh, right. The king is crazy._

While walking through the halls of Jade palace we receive a lot of attention. If I could I would probably be preening under all the complements that I am receiving from everyone that we pass. I never used to get any kind of praise in my previous life, so this is definitely a new and pleasant experience. I almost forget that we are on our way to see the king.

G knocks when we reach a red door with a pretty yellow design on it. It's a drawing of something, but I can't quite make out what it is. "Enter." A voice from inside responds. I unconsciously tense at his voice.

"There, there. It's just your father, princess." I stare at her blankly. _Yeah, just my father that has threatened to kill me on more than one occasion, totally normal, Kyouko._

"Greetings, your highness." Kyouko curtsies. "Here is the princess as you wished."

His indifference kind of pisses me off. _Why'd you want me here if you don't care that I'm here?_

He nods. "She is presentable."

"... Presentable, your highness?" Kyouko asks after a pause.

"For the ball being held tonight in celebration of Christmas." He replies.

_What? I'm going to be attending that? Why?_

Kyouko mirrors my confusion. "You wish the princess to attend the ball?" She sounds like she wants confirmation.

He looks up from the paperwork he had been looking at. "Do you have an objection to that?" His voice dangerously low.

"Not at all, your highness." She sounds happy. "I will make sure to keep her presentable."

"You're dismissed." Is his response.

"The princess is to attend the ball?!" Hana yelps in surprise.

 _What's the big deal? It's not like he cares if people know about me or not._ I roll my eyes at their excitement.

"Yes! Isn't it wonderful?" Kyouko is excited. "He wishes to officially present her."

"Aren't you happy, princess? Your father really cares for you. He wishes to introduce to to all the nobles." _Are you serious? He's seen me all of... Ok, he's seen my quite a bit, but I wouldn't say we've interacts enough for him to care about me at all or vice versa._

The day passes by in a blur of excitement, mostly kyouko's since Hana had left for home a few hours ago and me indulging her as much as I can. The closer the ball gets, however, the more nervous I am feeling. I was perfectly content to go through my life without being involved in any of this royalty stuff, but it seems my father has other ideas for me. _Why does he keep ruining all my plans._ I cry silently.

"Oh! It's time, Tsuna!" Kyouko smiles and adjusts the sleeves on my dress and my headband. "Perfect!"

I could feel myself trembling a little as we walk to the Jade Palace, unable to control my nerves. "There, there, Tsuna," she comforts me. "Don't worry. Everyone will love you."

Once in her arms I feel myself relax instantly. Her embrace has a way of making me feel so secure, I'm grateful for it.

I'm in awe the moment we enter the ballroom. There are beautiful decorations throughout the whole room. Silver, gold and green wraps around the handrail of the staircase, shimmering gold hangs from the top of the ceiling giving the room an enchanting and dreamy look. The staircase itself has beautiful red carpeting that extends to the throne, where I see it is empty.

_Hmph. Just like an arrogant jerk to keep everyone waiting._

Everyone's eyes are on me as soon as I enter and I shrink further into kyouko's arms. "It's ok, princess. Look, here comes your father." I stare up at her with teary eyes. _How is that supposed to make me feel any better? He won't help in this situation._

She curtsies and I know he is in front of us. "Greetings, your highness."

I look to him and am momentarily stunned. Instead of the usual casual wear of his robes he is in a deep blue jacket adorned with many gold plates and accents across his chest. His pants are the same color with gold swirls going down along the sides and shiny and clean black shoes replace his casual slippers. A red cape with white fur adorns his shoulders and a red crown finishes off the look. He truly looks like a king.

He holds his hands out to us. "My daughter." Is all he says.

I stare at his hands in disbelief. _Uh... What?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a bunch to those that left kudos and to those who took the time to read this story.
> 
> This has been sitting here waiting to be edited for awhile. Whoops.
> 
> So as you can see descriptions are not my strongest point; hopefully I'm not too awful.
> 
> Since, I'm cross posting with my ff.net I might actually forget to post the chapter here, since I always update on that account (though I've already become lazy with writing again T_T). It's kinda funny though, as I read through again to italicize things here I make corrections, but leave the one on ff.net a bit of a mess.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will be posting chapter 6 here sometime today, too. Just have to edit it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Just a reminder that this story is heavily influenced and inspired by the manhwas: Daughter of the Emperor and One Day I Became A Princess, although the latter I didnt really read much of.
> 
> Another reminder: This is a pretty slow paced story with not much action or drama, so if you wanna see that it probably wont be happening. It is really just gonna be a fluffy family story, so sorry if its boring, lol.

"Yes, sir." She says happily.

 _Kyouko, no! Don't do this! He's never held me before! Has he even ever held a baby before? What if he drops me? I could die!_ I gasp a little. _It'll be the perfect accident!_

I feel myself pale the closer I came to his arms. Then, the lord must have been smiling down on me because he was suddenly called away.

Phew! Crisis averted. I practically melt in kyouko's arms from the relief.

He frowns, annoyed, but doesn't look too disappointed in having to leave us.

Throughout the whole party people kept coming up to us and greeting me. They commented on my cuteness and fussed over me. I noticed that although he had been called away Giotto was never far from us. No mater where we were he wasn't too far away, and I could feel his gaze every once in a while. _It's creepy._ I cry silently.

Since the party would last most of the night I am allowed to leave early. I am more than happy to leave that stuffy party with all those rich, entitled nobles attending.

"This was a very pleasant night, was it not, Tsuna?" Kyouko looks happy, and I feel content as she changes me into my pajamas.

She continues to talk once she finishes. "Don't be too sad about your father, dear. He is still young and has never wanted to be a father, but I think now he wants to try and be a good one."

I stare up at her in wonder. Where did she get an idea like that? Just because he introduced me to the nobles and was going to hold me? _Silly, Kyouko, so naive. Oh well, if she wants to live in her fantasies that's fine with me._

As for me, I'm exhausted and going to sleep. I won't admit that a tiny part of me is hopeful at her words. Sleep comes easily after a day of being so fussed over.

**Small Time Skip:**

It's been 3 more months since the day I woke up here in the country of Sol. I am officially six months old and can move my body much more than I could the last couple of months. I still can't crawl or walk, but it's nice to be able to roll on my back or stomach when I want to, and being able to sit up is a blessing. People don't know how lucky they are to be able to do such mundane things.

Sitting on the couch with my favorite stuffed animal clutched in my hand I watch Kyouko and Hana curiously. Hana is pacing somewhat anxiously while Kyouko is going about her normal duties. "I think this dress would be best." She muses, holding up an emerald colored dress with short sleeves. A whit shawl that goes over the head draped nicely in front.

"When is he to arrive?" Hana asks.

_Who?_

"He should be back sometime around noon." Kyouko responded as she started to dress me.

 _What's all this about and who are you talking about?_ I huff in annoyance and grumble, gaining their attention immediately.

Kyouko smiles. "Isn't it great, Tsuna? You're father is coming home after being away these past few months."

 _Wait, what?_ I blink. _The demon has been away? No wonder my days have been a lot more peaceful lately._ I think absently.

"Now, you must look your best when you greet him." She finishes as she puts the finishing touch of the bow in my hair. It is kind of annoying now having grown longer and sometimes falling into my face, but I am glad it has grown.

 _Why do I have to greet him? I don't want to._ I babble my complaints and flail unhappily, squeaking a little as I loose my balance.

"Careful!" Hana yelps, half lunging towards me to balance me once again. _Thank you._ I pat her hand a little happily and she smiles at me softly. Kyouko looks like she had a heart attack and then breathes a shaky sigh of relief.

"Don't worry. You will definitely be the first to greet him, Tsuna." Kyouko promises, after she calms down, as she picks me up. _You don't understand my struggles, Kyouko._ Silent tears slide down my face. "Well, then! Off we go."

_First one to greet him, my behind. Not that I wanted to be!_

For such a monster of a king his people are surprisingly loyal. Lined up along the streets waiting for him to arrive. They are holding the country's flag in their hands and there even looks to be some kind of musicians awaiting his arrival. There are decorations of the kings colors (gold, red, and blue) hanging everywhere and the royal crest (the sun) adorning various areas. I'm a little in awe of their spririt.

Still taking everything in I am startled by the sound of a loud drum. I almost cry out. I'm even more startled when I hear the townspeople chanting. "Long live the king!"

I'm dumbfounded. _Uhhh... Ok... They're crazy. Makes sense, I guess. The king is crazy; his people are crazy, too. They're made for each other._

"He's here, princess! Look!" Hana gestures to the end of the road excitedly. Despite her fear of him she's awfully exciteD for his return. _She was so relaxed while he was away, and now she'll be back to being anxious and uncomfortable_ , I think regretfully. I wonder if she will ever be comfortable around him.

Turning my attention to the direction she pointed towards ( _don't point, Hana, it's rude!_ ) I'm breathless for a moment when I see him riding on his horse, back straight and shoulders set. He looks regal and powerful, very much as a king should.

While making his way down the road he scans the crowd, and I wonder what he is looking for with such an intense gaze. He finally settles his gaze towards us causing my breath to hitch. The light from the sun shines on his hair giving it a look of gold and making his eyes glow somewhat eerily, but making him ethereal still. _This is my father,_ I think absently. 

I feel a little annoyed seeing him. He is disgustingly handsome and it's just not fair. Why does he get to be crazy and attractive on top of that?

I cry out a little when I am suddenly grabbed out of Kyouko's arms. "This is the kings daughter, is it not?" A strange woman asks, sounding disdainful.

"Ah, yes, she is." Kyouko answers, wringing her wrists and a little pale. _Kyouko help! Why aren't you doing anything?_ "Princess." She adds hurriedly. _Oh, that's why._

I wriggle and squirm trying to get her to return me. Her grip is painfully tight; I am literally trapped. Tears well up in my eyes and I am wailing before I know it.

"W-what's wrong with her?!" The woman questions stunned. "Stop crying!" She sounds annoyed and that makes me cry harder. _Then let me go, you dumb lady! I didn't ask you to hold me!_

The sound of horse hooves rushing towards us catches everyone's attention. Giotto is in front of us in a flash. "Your highness, may you reach glory." Kyouko, Hana, and the unknown princess curtsy.

Dismounting from his horse he stands before us. I had stopped my struggles as soon as I heard his voice, and when I look in his eyes I start to feel a little bad for the woman on the receiving end; there is fire in his eyes.

"Y-you have quite a b-beautiful daughter, your highness." She stammers, obviously afraid.

"Oh?" He raises an eyebrow. "And who are you?"

Her face turns red, uncomfortable. "I am Aya, your highness. You brought me from the kingdom of Moon."

"You mean I bought you." He corrects demeaningly.

"Yes." She murmurs.

This is a nice chat and all but I don't want to be with this lady anymore. I sniffle unhappily, and that draws his attention towards me. For once, instead of feeling fear I feel an odd longing as I gaze back at him.

His lips are pulled down in a frown. "I have never seen her cry before." He says, almost in wonder. _That's because I never cry in front of you, dummy. Can't let you think I'm weak. I'll die for sure._

"Why is a strange woman like you holding my daughter," his voice is deceptively calm. "When even I have not had a chance to." There is an odd tinge of disappointment in his voice st that admission. After having said that he takes me from her arms. _Huh? Why am I in his arms right now? More importantly, why do I feel safe in the arms of this crazy person?_ I stare at him silently.

"I simply wished to hold her." She says softly.

"And who said you could." It wasn't a question.

That's when I remember we are outside in front of all the townspeople. They are all watching us interestedly.

It's fine. I want to say to him. It's no big deal. Even though I had been in tears just moments before.

He turned to G, who I just now notice is beside us. "Take her away."

"Yes, your highness." He bows. She is on her knees, shocked, and tears running down her face. I can't help but pity her. She didn't really do anything wrong, but now she is to be punished. How unlucky to catch the eye of this demon. Everyone watches as she is taken away by G.

His attention turns to Kyouko and Hana, expression stern. "Who allowed this to happen?"

 _What? Don't look a them! They definitely didn't do anything wrong!_ I wiggle in his arms to distract him and end falling out of his arms as a result. I yelp and close my eyes at the feeing of falling, but I don't hit the ground; I'm caught in someone's arms. Opening my eyes I am greeted with everyone's shocked faces.

Looking up to look at my savior I am also shocked. Giotto actually caught me and his eyes are wide and his face is a little pale. He looks... Afraid? Shocked? _What is going on? What is happening here?_

I immediately hear the whispers of the townspeople.

"He caught her."

"Has the king softened for his daughter?"

"She is adorable; how can anyone dislike her?"

_Uh... Hello...? I'm pretty sure he just sent a woman away to die not five minutes ago. Has everyone forgotten that already?_

"Your highness, shall I-." Kyouko was cut off.

"No. I will." He states, holding me more securely. Kyouko quickly brought a hand to her mouth, but I still saw the smile stretching across her face. Hana looks equally happy.

He starts walking back in the direction of the royal palaces and the cheers resume. _Yup, this place is completely crazy._

Instead of going to Rose palace he heads to Jade palace. _Why are we going there; and why are you still holding me?_

The walk is silent until G has joined us a few seconds later and starts talking to Kyouko and Hana. I don't really care what's being said and despite my better judgement I feel myself drifting to sleep.

 _Oh well, I'll either wake up or I won't_ , is my last thought before I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! He finally held Tsuna. *happy dance* That princess really isnt anyone important just couldnt think of anyone to put in her position, so made up a name.
> 
> Someone commented on my other profile about how babies don't sit up at the month that I made Tsuna sit up and that people are always getting milestones wrong, so I just want to mention that I am not a parent. I don't know how babies work too well, I literally just googled milestones and wrote about the first couple things that occur in the month that I chose.
> 
> I don't mind being critiqued on it; I just wanted everyone aware that that is probably how I will be getting my information for the milestones.
> 
> Again, hope you enjoyed the story and thanks to everyone for the kudos and bookmarks and subscriptions! ^__^


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a month since Giotto returned from battle and things have returned to normal... Or as normal as it can be when you are living your second life.

_You're annoying._ I sigh quietly. Sometimes I really wish Giotto could read minds, so I could give him a piece of mine. This is the third time he's come into my room this morning and it's not even ten o'clock yet! _Do you really want to see me that badly? Why would you, though?_

"Hmm..." He studies me intently, making me uncomfortable. "You don't get any prettier, do you?" He muses.

_What did you just say?!_ I babble angrily. _Say that again!_ I wave my first in the air and glare as best I can.

He raises an eyebrow and I see the amusement in his eyes. "It's only times like this that you become lively, as if you understand what I am saying. How curious."

He grabs my wrist in a surprisingly gently grip and I pause my abusive babbling to stare at him confused.

I don't move when my eyes meet his. He no longer looks amused. Now there is a seriousness in his gaze that is neither sharp nor gentle; there's a certain dullness that makes my heart pang in sympathy.

It doesn't happen often, but sometimes when he looks at me he looks so terribly lonely that it makes a part of me want to erase that look from his face. It must be the part that acknowledges him as my father.

His fingers graze my cheek and I let him. _You're lucky I'm such a nice person or I would just turn away from your hand._

When he picks me up I see that Kyouko and Hana are watching from across the room. They are both poorly trying to hide they're pleased smiles. It makes me wonder, sometimes, what I did to deserve their love.

He has gotten better at holding me. Ever since that first time all those days ago he has taken to carrying me around. It is both annoying and reassuring.

"Your highness!" It's G. "Do you know how much work you have? It's true your daughter is adorable, but please focus on your work a little more."

"That's boring." Is his uninterested response, as he rubs my hand absently, a frown on his lips.

"Even if it's boring; try and be a little more diligent." He sounds defeated.

Giotto let out a long suffering sigh and began walking away with me. _Uhh? This is new_. He doesn't usually take me out of my room when he visits. _Where are we going?_

Kyouko and Hana also look confused as to what is going on. "Your highness?" Kyouko prodded a little.

"I have work to do." Is all he says. I stare at him in disbelief. _Is he seriously taking me to Jade palace so I can watch him work? Does he want me to die of boredom?_

"Really." I saw G drag a hand across his face. "If you want her close why not just move her to Jade palace?"

He stops walking to stare down at me intently. I could practically see the cogs turning in his head. _G, you dummy! Don't go giving him ideas. My room is the only place I can find any peace... Or rather it used to be..._

Nodding his head a little he turned to face the other 3. "Prepare everything to move the princess to Jade palace immediately." _Noooo!_

"Wha-? I wasn't being serious!" G sputtered, before groaning. "Now, he'll never get anything done."

I had thought it would be boring sitting with Giotto all day as he did his work, but it is actually quite interesting. He speaks his thoughts aloud and he would look to me as if looking for my opinion. I tilt my head up at him curiously.

"Looks like there is another drought in the south." He comments "We probably won't be seeing many crops from them."

"You can't go in there!" G suddenly screeches. "He's finally doing his work!" That was what was heard before the door burst open.

"Oh my." Kyouko murmurs and takes me from Giotto as he stands and holds me out to her.

"Giotto! You jerk!" A man practically flew at him.

I watched in awe as Giotto easily side-steps him causing him to almost crash into the couch.

"What do you want this time?" Giotto asks bored.

"Is that any way to treat your best friend?" The man is practically in tears. I blink; _who is this man and how does he know Giotto?_

"Best friend? Since when?" He asked seriously.

_What a cruel man._ I sweat dropped as tears slid down his face. _How pathetic..._

Seeming to be done teasing Giotto speaks again. "What do you want, Cozart?"

His tears disappear instantly. _Wow, what a good actor. Maybe I could learn a thing or two from him when I'm older? It'll come in handy when it's time to escape._

"I heard you are with child." He says seriously.

"What?" A vein appeared on Giotto's forehead.

"You're just making things worse for yourself." G stage whispers to Cozart.

He back pedals quickly. "I mean; I heard you had a baby! Why didn't you tell me?" He whines.

Giotto just huffs at him annoyed.

The man... Cozart... Looks around and our eyes meet. His eyes widen I surprise and he walking towards me quickly. "Is this her? She's so cute! How old is she?" He talks quickly as he reaches out a hand to me.

Staring at his hand I glance up at him. He looks nice, so I reach out my own hand to him. Before our hands can touch his hand is suddenly smacked away. "Ouch!" He complains. "What was that for?"

Giotto takes me into his arms. _What's with passing me around so much?_ I huff, annoyed.

"I didn't say you could touch her." He said matter-of-factly. He makes a show of holding my hand while staring him down. _How childish..._

"Your highness, it appears it is time for the princess's nap." Kyouko states, holding out her arms for me. I reach out towards her and I feel Giotto tighten his arms around me for a moment before letting me go. I stare at him for a few seconds before I am taken out of the room. _What was that about?_

**In Rose Palace:**

Not feeling tired all I can do is stare up at the ceiling bored out of my mind. The door suddenly opens and I expect to see Giotto, but instead I see another man. _Who's this?_

"Sorry about this, Princess. It's nothing personal, but I have to get rid of you." The man spoke. He doesn't sound apologetic at all.

I am frozen in fear. I see the sharp edge of a knife and all I can do is stare at it, tears sliding from my eyes. _Scream! Do something!_ I tell myself, but even when I open my mouth no sound comes out. I squeeze my eyes shut. _Giotto!_ I unconsciously mentally scream for him; _help me, Giotto!_

Suddenly I feel something cold and wet on my face and heard a loud thud. Opening my eyes I look to see Giotto standing there with a sword in hand; as if having heard my silent cries for help.

He leans down towards me. "This is what you can look forward to from now on. Not such a great life, huh?" I stare at him in surprise not having been expecting him to say something like that; especially not with such a remorseful tone.

"Princess!" Kyouko and Hana rush to me and Giotto moves away. "Oh dear! She's so cold." Kyouko fusses as she bundles me up. As I feel the warmth of the blankets and her embraces enveloping me I can't stop the tears from coming.

"It's alright, Princess. Soon you will be safe in the Kings room." Hana reassures with a trembling voice and Kyouko agrees her arms also trembling or is rhat me?.

_This is the worst. Why couldn't I have just been born into a nice poor family...?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a totally different turn than I wanted, but what can you do lol. Hope you enjoyed the chapter ^__^


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned I'm an awful writer? Lol. Please don't expect too much.

I was moved in to the Jade palace that night. Since they hadn't gotten the chance to move any of my stuff I was forced to sleep in Giotto's bed.

"Won't she fall?" He asks seriously, but still set me down on the bed. He has an intense look in his eyes.

"No," Kyoko starts shifting pillows around. "See, we make a barrier with the pillows on the edge here, so if she turns this way she doesn't fall. You will be on her other side, your highness, so you will prevent her from moving that way." She explains.

He hummed quietly in understanding. Nodding a little he dismissed her. "You may leave."

With a low curtsy she left after bidding us both good night and pressing a kiss to my cheek. I saw a scowl form on his lips and wondered why.

"Why are babies fawned over so much?" There was wonderment in his tone. I flinched a little at his scrutinizing gaze. _Hey, stop that! You look like you're staring at a bug on the floor._

Shrugging he went in to a separate room for a few minutes. When he returned he was dressed in a silk blue button up pajama top and matching pants. I look down at my night dress; we match. _Was that on purpose?_

He sat on the bed next to me and watches me silently. _What's with all the staring today? It feels like I'm an animal on display; am I that interesting to look at?_

Reaching out a hand he places it on my head and then runs it down my face lightly. It startles me a little. _What are you doing? Are you ok? You're acting strange today._

Bringing my hand up I pat his hand clumsily trying to see if it got a reaction out of him.

Instead he just took my hand in his and he rubs my hand. I wonder why he does that. "Your hands are very soft. Are babies usually this soft?" He muses.

_So weird._..

Getting a little tired from supporting myself for so long I let myself back back. _Oh wow!_ I stretch out as best I can with him still holding one of my hands. _I'm in heaven._ This bed is so much softer than the crib that I sleep in; that's just unfair, shouldn't the baby's bed be as soft as this? I guess I can't really complain though, he didn't want me in the first place, so the fact that I even got a crib was a miracle.

I turn on my side and am shocked to find myself inches from Giotto's face. I feel my face turn red. _No_!!! I reprimand myself. _This is your father (in this life); he may be good looking, but no!_ That reminder automatically brought the ick factor into play, and cools down my heated face.

We stare at each other quietly. "How pitiful to be born to such a life." He said. "It will be hard for you in the future."

Tired and not wanting to hear anymore pessimistic words I brought my free hand up and pressed it to his mouth.

I felt his lips curl up slightly against my hand. "Are you telling me to be quiet?" I gave him a look that said, duh.

"Cheeky thing." He grumbles, but his lips are still upturned a little. "Don't you know I can easily kill you?"

_Of course I know! Why do you think I'm trying to be so well behaved around you? I behave well for Kyoko and Hana, but not to this extent. I'm trying to survive, you know!_

Eyeing my rattle that Kyoko thoughtfully brought to me I pick it up and wave it around a little. I don't really like it, but boredom sometimes make you do things you normally wouldn't. It's definitely not because I saw Giotto's eyebrow twitch the last time I waved it around when he was near.

He immediately took it from me. "That annoying." Is all he says." _He's a tyrant!.. Wait, I knew that already_. I sigh in defeat and turn my back to him now that my hand is free.

"Are you tired now?" He asks. I feel his hand on my back and I can't help but note how big it is. I never really took the time to notice, but now that I can feel his hand cover most of my back I feel a little relieved for some reason. "Sleep."

I'm at ease and feel kind of twisted for it; he mentioned killing me a few minutes ago after all, and as I fall asleep one thought flits through my mind. _Giotto, I might be a little crazy, too._  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget this is mostly a fluff story, so if you're expecting excitement, you'll probably be disappointed.


End file.
